


Just Another Day

by SugarSweetRascal



Series: Sheith Family AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, Creampie, Hurt/Comfort, Keith Thinks He's a Shit Parent, Kitchen Sex, Lactation, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Other, Sheith Kids, Shiro Wants a Million Kids, Temper Tantrums, Toddlers Playing With Knives, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Breastfeeding/Chestfeeding, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, afab language, family au, married with children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: After surviving the intergalactic war and invasion of Earth, Shiro and Keith enjoy the mundaneness of homelife with a child, a tot, and a new baby.(A few cutesy drabbles that weren't long enough for their own fics. With a treat of NSFW because hey, it's me)





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off painfully early, as it always did, and Shiro woke up to an empty bed. The sun was just teasing at streaks in the sky, and yet Keith was already gone.

The cybernetic arm whirred to life on the bedside table, drawing in close to it's bearer. The large man crawled from the warm sheets and padded over carpet to the hall, where in a few steps the doorway to the nursery stood. Gently, the door creaked open, and he stuck his head inside.

The room was illuminated by the glow of morning light and the spray of dancing stars across the room from a nightlight. Squished kiddycorner by the crib in the small room was a well used rocking hair, holding two of Shiro’s most precious beings.

Keith’s eyes were closed, calm breaths slow and even in sleep. His shirt was rucked up high on his chest. The baby cradled in his arms nursed away without a care, a hungry little thing with kneading little hands and a mop of smooth black hair.

Shiro stepped closer, lips twisting into a kind, easy smile of immeasurable joy.

His knuckles brushed over Keith's cheek, stirring his husband awake. His dark eyes were groggy, then concerned.

“Lyra –“

“Is in your arms. She’s fine, Keith.”

Keith looked down, confirming the weight in his hold was truly that of his youngest daughter. The baby, snuggled in her fuzzy pink onesie, suckled greedily for her breakfast, little hands clenching against Keith's skin to draw out more milk. He sighed.

“I could've dropped her.”

“But you didn't; you just dozed off, baby, it’s alright.”

Keith’s free hand rubbed over his tired eyes, grumbling. “Annie had me up all night. This potty training is gonna kill me.”

Shirt frowned. “You should’ve woken me up, Keith. We could’ve taken turns.”

Keith gently shook his head. “ _You_ can’t be up all night, Captain.”

The baby unlatched from Keith's chest, gurgling and breathing her fast, wispy little breaths. Keith tugged down his shirt and lifted her over his shoulder, fingers cradling her tiny head, and quickly burped her.

Shiro never failed to be in awe whenever he watched his husband care for their children. Keith, all rough edges, cold glares and skinned knees when they were younger, molded into an unrivaled parent.

After Keith laid Lyra down in her crib, his fingers brushed Shiro’s gently, and he tippy toed up for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's implied throughout these drabbles that Keith's pretty much a stay at home dad now and Shiro brings home the bacon, so hopefully thats doesn't rub anyone the wrong way. Maybe he's just constantly on paternity leave bc he keeps popping out kids? Lol
> 
> Also 100% shout out to trans guys who want to get pregnant, and who want to try breastfeeding/chestfeeding, you're valid and pretty darn rad


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie swung their held hands together as they walked from the car to the front door, her light up sneakers flashing with each step. She proudly babbled on about her day at kindergarten while Shiro threw her sparkly backpack over the shoulder of his Garrison uniform coat, oohing and ahhing at her tales.

The tone changed quickly, however, the second the front door was opened, and all that could be heard were shrieks and wails.

Annie laid face down on the carpet of the entry way, slamming her little fists and kicking her feet into the floor, clearing having a full out tantrum. Not far off Keith was standing in the living room, bouncing the crying and snotting baby in his arms. His brows were furrowed deeply and there was a telltale twitch beneath his eye, showing he was minutes away from a breakdown of his own.

Shiro stood in stunned silence a moment, before bending down to unlace his boots. Cassie struggled with her Velcro sneakers.

“Everything alright, baby?” He asked, eyeing Keith while he stepped over the wailing three year old.

Keith gestured to Annie on the floor, bouncing the baby still.

“Your daughter is mad because I wouldn't let her stick a knife in a wall outlet.”

Shiro smothered the laugh that bubbled from his chest. Whenever one of the kids was referred to as just _his_ daughter meant Keith was not in the mood for giggles.

“She woke Lyra up from her nap with her banshee wails, so now she won’t stop crying, and her sleep schedule will be fu - _ruined_ ,” Keith managed to catch himself in front of his impressionable five year old.

Shiro wordless took the crying baby from Keith's arms. “Sit down, Keith. Relax. I’ve got it from here.”

Keith plunked down on the couch with a huff as Shiro disappeared with the baby. Within a few moments, the house was slightly quieter, and he returned for the fitting toddler, peeling her off the floor now that she’d exhausted herself from crying, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and leaving once more. Cassie followed her Chichi to disappear down the hall, as well. Within minutes, the storm had passed.

Shiro returned to the living room. Keith was folded forward, holding his head in his hands.

“Been better days, huh?” Shiro approached slowly, sitting down, closely pressed at Keith's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Keith lifted his head from his hands.

“Why did we do this, Shiro?” Keith sighed, digging fingers into his own hair. “Why did I think I could handle this?”

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice lowered, soothing and smooth. Metal fingers gripped a little tighter around him.

“Fuck,” Keith swore, then swung his gaze up to his husband. “Look, it’s not…I love the little shits, I’d kill for them, but I – just – sometimes I can’t understand how we got here. Three kids, Shiro. Christ.”

Shiro's fingers squeezed at Keith's waist as he knelt down, pressing a kiss to Keith's temple.

“You’re an amazing parent, baby.” Shiro praised, tugging with his arm to pull Keith into his lap, embracing him with both arms.

“Then why are they always crying?” Keith groaned, tucking his head beneath Shiro’s chin. “Clearly they hate me. I wasn't meant for this. Why did I let you knock me up.”

Shiros couldn’t stifle the quip of laughter in time from Keith's brute wording.

“Keith!”

The younger huffed.

When Shiro’s amusement settled, he jested, “They love you, Keith, never doubt that. Clearly Annie idolizes you, playing with knives and all.”

Just then, Cassie wandered back into the room, approaching her two cuddling fathers.

“Daddy look, I made this at school! It’s for you.” She handed a colourful sheet of paper to Keith, smiling widely, one tooth missing.

It was a drawing of what was likely supposed to be their family as stick figures, surrounded by flowers and rainbows. The five year old hadn't quite mastered the finesse of green crayon.

“This looks great, starlight, thank you.” Keith smiled softly at his daughter.

“Can it go on the fridge?”

“Absolutely. Put it up, then go back to your room and make one for Chichi, alright?”

Cassie beamed as bright as the North Star, running off to the kitchen.

Keith could feel Shiro’s eyes on him, looking at his husband at observing the satisfied look on his face. He could practically hear Shiro’s taunt in his mind - _Oh, and you think you’re a bad dad, huh?_

  
Keith settled back in Shiro’s lap, in the sturdy embrace of his wide, strong arms.

  
“That's the ‘why’, Keith. Seeing you with our girls…I knew it would bring out the best in you. That's why we did this.” He took a long inhale with his nose buried in Keith's hair. Keith settled visibly in his hold.

  
“Makes me want six more.”

  
Keith startled, looking up at Shiro as he chuckled at Keith's surprise.

  
“Oh no, no way, Shiro.” Keith attempted to scramble out of his husband’s lap as Shiro’s thick arms wrapped around him and held tight, the elder chortling to himself.

  
“It’s just a thought. I bet we could handle it.”

  
“I gave you three little gremlins, you’re not getting a damn baseball team!”

  
Shiro teasingly kissed a spot behind Keith's ear, voice dipping playfully lower. “You never mind the idea when I’m three fingers deep and you’re begging for c - "

  
Keith playfully thumped him in the gut with an elbow, earning an _ooof!_ from his husband, crawling out of his hold and grinning with laughter beneath his breath.

  
“You stay over there,” Keith pushed him away with socked feet on the couch. “You keep your cock to yourself!”

  
“Aw, baby –”

  
“You don’t have to birth the little demons, you jerk! - ”

  
Shiro grabbed onto Keith’s ankle and pulled him back down the sofa, playfully crawling atop him and kissing him silly.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro’s metallic fingers drummed impatiently against the countertop, waiting for the coffee to brew.

  
Warm arms snaked around his waist in an embrace from behind. Keith mumbled groggily into his shoulder.

  
“Good morning to you, too.” Shiro smiled, turning in his husband’s hold to place a lazy kiss in his hair. Keith wore a stolen shirt of Shiro’s, the overly large sleeves shoved up his arms, with just a pair of boxer briefs beneath. Shiro’s state of dress was similar.

  
“Is it Saturday yet?” Keith smushed his face into Shiro’s chest, becoming more awake as the aroma of the fresh brew grew stronger.

  
“Thankfully.” Shiro responded, brushing hair out of Keith's eyes before leaving the hug to open a cupboard and fish out two mugs.

  
“So the rugrats are sleeping in, then.”

  
Shiro poured a generous serving of the black liquid into each mug, then dressed his own with a dose of cream. “Yep. I had Lyra bottled and changed around six, too.”

  
Keith reached for his after Shiro dressed it, but just held the warm mug in his hands. His hip bumped against Shiro's.

  
“So…we have the morning to ourselves.”

  
Shiro sipped his coffee, eyeing Keith over the rim, before putting the mug down. “You're scheming something.”

  
“Maybe.”

  
Fingers tugged at the waistband of his underwear.

  
“Keith, we sh-” Shiro stopped himself short, his briefs pulled down in one go as Keith crouched and grabbed his flaccid cock, loosely pumping. He managed to disguise a moan into a cough when Keith leaned closer, sucking the head into his mouth.

  
Shiro gripped fingers into his husband’s shoulder, the other hand holding onto the counter’s edge.

  
“Keith,” Shiro exhaled, his member taking interest in the ministrations right away and perking up at a respectable speed. He grew swollen and lengthened in Keith's mouth while a nimble hand coaxed him at the base. The younger sucked away lazily, tracing up the underside with the flat of his tongue.

  
Then Keith stood again, quickly taking a swig of his own coffee, leaving Shiro hard and exposed. He playfully hopped up to sit on the counter, beckoning Shiro between his spread knees with the curl of a finger.

  
Shiro closed in, nudging his legs wider apart with the width of his hips, and kissed Keith with a hand knotted in his hair.

  
“You little tease,” Shiro scolded, tasting the exchange of coffee and hazelnut creamer between their tongues.

  
“I was horny last night but you fell asleep at nine, you big lug.” Keith's arms draped around Shiro’s shoulders loosely.

  
Keith allowed the unbuttoned shirt to be shoved off his shoulders, revelling in the teasing nips that trailed down his chest, but winced as Shiro’s hand came to cup around his swollen chest and squeeze.

  
“Still sensitive?” Shiro’s thumbs gently graced over Keith's pert nipples but dared not give pinches or pressure, lest they have a mess on their hands.

  
“Still feeding the baby, aren't I?” Keith guided Shiro’s hands further south instead.

  
They met again in a wet kiss, more teeth and tongue than anything, and Shiro ground his pelvis into Keith's. The heat and shape of him bare and desperate for friction against Keith's boxers teased wetness through the fabric and Keith groaned, canting his hips to the very edge of the counter.

  
Shiro slipped the garment down off Keith's ass, and it easily slid down his leg, dangling off one foot before dropping to the linoleum floor.

  
The messy grind continued, flesh wetting flesh, eeking sounds from both men.

  
“Get on with it, before they wake up.” Keith bit his plump bottom lip between his teeth, fingers carding through the short snowy hairs of Shiro's undercut.

  
Shiro’s massive metal palm cupped around Keith's hip, keeping him steady while the other guided his cock through eager, slick folds.

  
Keith released a sign as his husband sunk deeply inside, curling a leg around Shiro’s broad waist. Shiro hiked the other up over his hip, as well, sliding out smoothly before pressing back in.

  
Their pace was slow, languid, and lazy to start. The muscles of Shiro's lower back flexed as his hips curled forward and back in waves of movement. His hands slid down to grasp Keith by the ass, pulling him as far to the edge of the counter as possible, likely to fall off without Shiro's body there to balance against. His thrusts were deeper at this angle, the slick noises increasing.

  
Keith playfully chewed along Shiro's shoulder, grunting at a particularly delicious thrust.

  
“Fuck, Shiro,” he exhaled hotly, nails digging in to his partners scalp. “Right there. Again.”

  
The thrusting continued at their newfound angle, the fat head of the Atlas captain bludgeoning the front wall of Keith's inner passage. Pressure mounted between Keith's hips, and he let his head roll back between his shoulders. He let go of Shiro to brace his hands behind himself on the counter top, his spine arching like a bowstring ready to launch. This pressed his groin even tighter to Shiro's, grinding their flesh whenever Shiro struck deep.

  
“You’re an absolute vision, baby.” Shiro egged him on, a little extra oomph tacked on to each pound as his own wick burned faster. A little ripple shook through Keith's body now with the force from Shiro’s thrusts inside, a bounce that displayed their eagerness to meet euphoric ends.

  
“Harder,” Keith whined, tormenting his clit between two fingers, rolling and grinding himself to the edge.

  
Shiro readjusted again, gaining a better grip on Keith’s ass, pulling him apart there to maximize the depth of each plunge into his tight, slick sex.

  
“You want it, baby? Huh? You want to come hard, don't you?”

  
A grin broke out on Keith's face. Dirty talk meant Shiro was close.

  
“Please let me come, Shiro!” he played into the moment, telltale tingling mounting beneath his aching clit.

  
“Come for me, baby, and I’ll come for you,” Shiro rammed forward, sickness squishing between them.

  
“Shiro, I- "

  
“I’ll come for you, I’ll come so hard - fill you up, huh? Stuff you with hot – ”

  
“ _Shiro_ – ”

  
“I’ll give it to you, baby, whatever you want, let me fuck you full – ”

  
Keith's eyes rolled back as his systems clamped down, core rhythmically flaring and seizing in tremors, clamping in waves around the thick cock grinding inside him. A meek whine squeezed through his vocal chords, hitching on breath with each undulation.

  
Shiro dangled off the edge himself, and finally plummeted at the feel of Keith's release, muffling his groan by folding over his partner and burying his face in Keith's neck. He emptied himself deep within, warm blasts straight to Keith's core.

  
He stayed there, nestled, cradled, as feeling returned to his limbs, then pulled out.

  
“Oh my god,” Keith’s breathing slowed back to normal, eyes locked on his husband. “You want another one, don’t you?”

  
Shiro cleared his throat.

  
“Well…”


End file.
